


The snowman knows

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Offscreen Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Dean, Cas and a snowman waiting for things to cool off





	The snowman knows

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this back in 2014...

“They’ve been at it for how long?” Dean asked, knowing the answer well enough.

“Christmas Eve, I believe,” offered Castiel with thinly disguised amusement.

Dean took a moment to glare at his angel, before staring back at the snowy monstrosity. The snowman was far taller than average and it was intentionally made out of more snowballs than necessary. Instead of a top hat, I bore a pair of antlers and its arms were made of oversized candy canes.

“When did they even have time to make it?” Dean asked. His ears were still echoing with the moans and screams echoing from the bunker.

Castiel pointed to a distinctly disturbed patch of snow near the snowman.

“I doubt they took a breather,” he said dryly.

What should have been awkward silence stretched out for a few minutes. It was awkward, but it was far from silent.

“The spell can’t last forever, right?”

Cas gave him an incredulous look.

“The spell was broken after they first kissed. This is all Sam and Gabriel and has been so for the past week.”

Dean groaned.

“Don’t tell me – they broke out the sex pollen again.”


End file.
